Melee Duelist Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide You are lethal when fighting with one or more melee weapons. Advantageous Strike You take advantage of your opponent's haste. You gain a +5 bonus on Attacks of Opportunity with melee weapons you are proficient with. Dirty Tricks Prerequisite: Trained in Deception You are not above using a few dirty tricks to win. You can use the Feint application of the Deception skill as two Swift Actions against an opponent you Threaten. Dual Weapon Flourish I Prerequisites: Dual Weapon Mastery I, Weapon Finesse When wielding only two light melee weapons or two Lightsabers, whenever you make a single attack as a Standard Action with one weapon, you can make a single attack with the other weapon as a Free Action against the same target. You apply the normal penalties for fighting with two weapons with this attack. Dual Weapon Flourish II Prerequisites: Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Dual Weapon Flourish I, Master of Elegance, Weapon Finesse When wielding only two light melee weapons or two Lightsabers, once per turn on your turn, you can make a Full Attack Action as a Standard Action, rather than a Full-Round Action, provided you attack with both weapons during the attack. You apply the normal penalties for fighting with two weapons to both of these attacks. Master of Elegance Prerequisites: Dual Weapon Flourish I '''or '''Single Weapon Flourish I, Weapon Finesse You may add your Dexterity bonus (Instead of your Strength bonus) on damage rolls when wielding a light melee weapon. When you wield a light melee weapon two-handed, you may apply double your Dexterity bonus (Instead of double your Strength bonus) to the damage. Multiattack Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons) Whenever you make multiple attacks with Advanced Melee Weapons as a Full Attack Action, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2 points. You can take this Talent multiple times; each time you take this Talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by an additional 2 points. Out of Nowhere Prerequisites: Trained in Deception, Weapon Finesse Once per encounter, as a Free Action on your turn, you can make an attack with a light melee weapon or Lightsaber after a successful Feint. Single Weapon Flourish I Prerequisites: Double Attack with either Advanced Melee Weapons, an Exotic Weapon (Melee), or Lightsabers; Weapon Finesse When you wield only a single light melee weapon, or a single Lightsaber, and use the Full Attack Action, once per turn; you can Move up to your Speed as a Free Action at any time during your turn. Single Weapon Flourish II Prerequisites: Double Attack with either Advanced Melee Weapons, an Exotic Weapon (Melee), or Lightsabers; Master of Elegance, Single Weapon Flourish I, Weapon Finesse When you wield only a single light melee weapon, or a single Lightsaber, once per turn on your turn, you can make a Full Attack Action as a Standard Action, instead of a Full-Round Action. Category:Talent Trees Category:Melee Duelist Talent Trees